<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone You Loved by multiplelizards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555055">Someone You Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards/pseuds/multiplelizards'>multiplelizards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Geralt does not actually make an appearance sorry to say, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards/pseuds/multiplelizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved</i>.</p>
<p>Jaskier, post-mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone You Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is quick and dirty because it WILL NOT leave me alone. Song is Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi (although the version I’m obsessed with is <a href="https://youtu.be/v8BHTVawTKI">this Abandoning Sunday cover</a>).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had gotten comfortable. That was, ultimately, the problem.</p>
<p>He knew he was a lot, always had been. Too much was a frequent way to describe him. But Geralt--</p>
<p>Geralt had been annoyed with him, sure, but he'd never seriously pushed Jaskier away, never asked him to be less, even when he was driving him up the wall with the same snippet of a song, over and over again. Even when he was saving his ass from another angry spouse. And well. Jaskier had assumed. He'd assumed Geralt hadn't minded him. Assumed, towards the end, Geralt even enjoyed his company, felt even a fraction of what Jaskier felt for him. Wrongly now, he supposes.</p>
<p>And fuck if he hadn't gotten used to it--the easy companionship, the quiet, unobtrusive affection Geralt wouldn't admit to at knifepoint; the long, tiring days, the too short evenings when things slowed down and they could both just exist in the same space. Taverns, and whore houses, and shitty inns with too small rooms and too small beds, twisted up in each other in every way but the one he wanted most. Twenty years. The longest relationship of his life.</p>
<p>If life could give me one blessing--<br/></p>
<p>Too long.</p>
<p>He could go to the coast, but what would be the point? Even entirely on his own, he's terrified to admit out loud that he doesn't know who he is, without Geralt. Inadvertently he's built his entire life around him and his Path. He'd thought forever. Geralt would have berated him for it, told him forever was a fool's illusion. I'll follow him forever. He'd been a fool.</p>
<p>Forever, it seems, ends on a mountain top at mid-morning in the cold. Three broken hearts, two broken relationships. A bard who should have known better. He'd gotten comfortable. His fault.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<i>Now the day bleeds<br/>
Into nightfall<br/>
And you're not here<br/>
To get me through it all<br/>
I let my guard down<br/>
And then you pulled the rug<br/>
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved</i></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://writinglizards.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>